Veggie Tales The Singing and Dancing About The Yodelling Lego Lips
The Singing and Dancing About The Lego Lips is from Veggie Tales: The Vegetable Movie Lyrics * And Now It's time for Silly Songs with Larry, The part of the Show where Larry comes out and Sings a Silly Song. We join Larry the Cucumber (The best Cucumber Yodeler) In the Singing and Dancing about the Yodeling Lego Lips. * Larry: Let's do this, Lego Fans! * Chorus: (Singing)The Yodeling, The Yodeling, The Yodeling, The Yodeling, The Yodeling, The Yodeling Lego Lips. Hey! * Junior: Break a Leg. * Laura: Take it Away. * Bob: Oh, Boy, OH MY GOODNESS, Larry, What are you Doing?!!!? * Pa Grape: Yeah, What on Earth??? * Kahiel: Listen Here and you'll know soon the Answer Why. * Junior and Laura: (Singing) Don't Belive us Just Watch. * Larry: Here we Go!!!! Cue the Music. Hit It, Lego People! * Larry and the Lego Lips: Yo-de-la, you-de-la, yo-de-la, yo-de-la, you-de-la, yo-de-la.Yodelayee yooooooooyyyyyyyy Hoooohoooo. * Larry: (Singing) The Yodeling Lego Lips appear to be the Very Best in Legoville. * Junior: (Singing) Uh-Huh. * Larry: (Singing): During a tour about a Lego Quest. * Tommy: (Singing): So let's have some fun and pull down this lever. Whoo-Hoo! * Larry and the Lego Lips: Yo-de-la, you-de-la, yo-de-la, yo-de-la, you-de-la, yo-de-la.Yodelayee yooooooooyyyyyyyy Hoooohoooo. * Percy Pea: (Singing): Check it Out, There's El Mancho Wrestler, Green Latren, Batman, Benny, Gandalf, Dumberdore, Unikitty, Shaq those all all Awesome. * Lil Pea: (Singing) Even William Shakespeare, Wonder Woman, Flash, Chewbacca, Michelangelo, Abharaham Lincon Brilliant as a Possum. * Larry and Lego Lips: Yo-de-la, you-de-la, yo-de-la, yo-de-la, you-de-la, yo-de-la.Yodelayee yooooooooyyyyyyyy Hoooohoooo. Wha, La, La, La, La, La, LAAAAAAAA! (Deep Breath)! * Rosie: (Singing) Let's Take a Tour into the Towns. They look greater than Nightgowns... * Art Biogotti:May I join, I Know Junior Asparagus I'm a Great Bollar But I've Created those Yodeling Lips. * Tommy: Of Course You May. * Art Biogotti: Gracias, Amigos. Nice to Meet you. * Larry: No Problem, Arty Bollar! Heh! * Larry, Art Biogotti, and Lego Lips: Hey, Yo-de-la, you-de-layo-de-la, yo-de-la, you-de-la, yo-de-la.Yodelayee yooooooooyyyyyyyy Hoooohoooo. * Junior: (Singing) Here we Go! * Ma Grape: Oh, Dear! * Tommy: (Singing) There's Could Cookoo Land, Middle Zealand, The Lava Pit, The Old West, The Construction Site, The Coffee Shop, The Sun, The Police Station, The Judge's Court, They're so Great. * Larry and Lego Lips: Yo-de-la, you-de-layo-de-la, yo-de-la, you-de... * Archibald: Order in the Court, Stop It this Instant, Enough with the Music! * (Record Screeches) * Larry: Huh? * Ma Grape: Go Ahead, Archie. * Archibald: Listen, Art Biogotti, Did you Create the Yodeling Lego Lips? * Scooter: Tell him the Truth, Art Biogotti! * Art Biogotti: Yes I did. * Archibald: Art Biogotti, The Yodeling Lego Lips will Wake the Neighbors, they could even mess up the city of Property, That's It, Art Biogotti, You're Going to Jail! * Art Biogotti: NO Please!!! * Sheriff Bob: That's Right, Art Biogotti, You've Heard Archibald. Now Go to Jail. * Scooter: AYE!!! Let's Go! * Junior: Let's Just Skip Straight to the End. * Larry and Lego Lips: Yo-de-la, you-de-layo-de-la, yo-de-la, you-de-la, yo-de-la.Yodelayee yooooooooyyyyyyyy Hoooohoooo. La, La, La, La, La, La, Da, Da, Da, Whoo-Hoo-Yea-Yea, Hey!!! The Singing and Dancing About the Yodeling Lego Lips. * Kahiel: Now that's your Reason, Best Lego Song ever! * Narrator: This has Been Silly Songs With Larry, Tune in Next Time to Hear Bob the Tomato and Officer Scooter say: Art Biogotti has been Arrested and we Can be Friends with the Lego Lips. They're Great. * (Scene Ends) Category:Songs